


Who Knew

by captainamergirl



Series: Falling Softly [1]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: In an AU universe where Blair and Kevin ended up together.





	1. Certainty

**01 - Certainty – Kevin/Blair**  
  
He knew with immediate certainty that he was going to love her forever as he watched her stalk into the ball room with her skirts gathered up in her pink fists. She looked mad as a hornet and he almost laughed but he managed to keep his face mostly straight.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked her, reaching for her, but she pulled away.  
  
“As if you don’t know!” Blair snapped. “I saw you talking to that bitch Marty. In fact, she was hanging all over you.”  
  
Kevin shook his head. “Hardly, Blair. But we are friends, Marty and I. You knew that long before we got together again."  
  
“Yeah, maybe, but I don’t have to like it or the way she was lookin’ at you,” Blair snapped. Her Southern accent was always so much more pronounced when she was angry. And he loved it. Right or wrong, he loved everything about her. Maybe one day he would shout it from the rooftops. For now, it was his secret to keep.  
  
“She had stars in her eyes,” Blair sniffed.  
  
“Yeah she did.” He held up a hand to stop her tirade before it could begin anew. “But not because of me. She was telling me she met someone; someone she’s falling for.”  
  
Blair raised a pale eyebrow. “Seriously?” She asked. “Who’s the unfortunate guy?”  
  
“Brody.”  
  
“Brody _Lovett?”_ Blair asked.  
  
Kevin nodded. “Yeah. Now can we just focus on us and why we came here tonight?”  
  
“I came to support Dorian and her hospital benefit,” Blair recited, almost as if she was forcing herself to remember it.  
  
Kevin reached for her and this time she didn’t pull away. “Yes, you did. And you came to be my beautiful arm candy.”  
  
Blair shook her head. “I should resent you for that comment.”  
  
“But you don’t?”  
  
“It’s hard to resent you for anything, Kevin, when the truth is you make me pretty damn happy.”  
  
“You make me happy too, Blair.”  
  
They kissed then and Kevin smiled into her soft lips.


	2. Underwear

** 02 - Underwear – Kevin/Blair **   
  
They made it into the back of his limo before he was reaching for the zipper on her dress and kissing her neck feverishly. He nipped the soft flesh of her collarbone and felt her moan in ecstasy. The dress fell down to her waist and he cupped her full breasts with his hands. He was pleased to see and feel that she was sans bra.   
  
“Are you missing your underwear too?” Kevin asked hoarsely before his mouth closed over the soft petal of her left nipple.   
  
Blair arched into his mouth and he pressed her lithe body up against the passenger door. “You’ll have to find out for yourself,” she said and she let out a guttural moan as he kept up his ministrations.   
  
He took that as a challenge and snaked his hand under the length of her ball gown. He found her wearing nothing down there either. As he suckled on her nipple, he ran his fingers down her slit and then pressed one up inside of her warm folds. She writhed on the seat and moaned out his name which was highly pleasing to his ears.  _“Kevinnnnnn…”_   
  
He smiled around her tit and she was soon helping him out of his clothes. Right before he lowered himself on top of her, she tweaked his penis with her thumb and forefinger almost painfully. “You sure you don’t want Marty?”   
  
He shook his head. “No. She’s my friend, Blair. You – you are the one for me.” That was as close to an admission of love that he had come to so far, but he knew as he sunk into her creamy depths that there was still much time left to tell her how he really felt.


	3. Plus

** Plus – Kevin/Blair **   
  
_A plus sign,_ she mused, a little something like panic percolating in her already topsy-turvy stomach.  _An actual plus sign!_ She had been feeling ill for weeks now and this explained it. She was pregnant. This was just morning sickness. She should have known her months of sexing up Kevin would result in something like this. How old was she that she still didn’t understand the necessity of birth control? Speaking of age... She was going on … Well, never mind, but she  _was_ aging. Extremely well, yes, but still aging. How could she be pregnant? She didn’t know how to tell Kevin. She didn’t even know how he’d react. No wait, she did. He would do the whole noble thing and ask her to marry him. Not because he loved her but because he wanted the child they had created to have a stable life. As if that were possible in Llanview, she thought darkly.   
  
Just then the door to her bedroom at LaBoulaie opened and Kevin walked in. She quickly shoved the pregnancy test under her duvet and offered him a smile. She noticed he had a brown bag in his hands. “What’s that?” She asked.   
  
“Chicken noodle soup,” Kevin answered. “My mother’s super-secret recipe that is bound to make you feel better.”   
  
“I hope so,” Blair said even as she doubted it. And oh how she hated throwing up. It was a decidedly disgusting feeling.   
  
Kevin set the bag on the bedside table and moved over to her, taking her hand and rubbing gentle circles on her palm. “You have to eat something,” he said. “I’m worried about you.”   
  
“Don’t be. Lots of women have these symptoms when they’re –“ She broke off but knew it was too late. He already had recognition in his eyes.   
  
“Ohmigod, Blair, are you…?” he touched his chest with his other hand. “Are you pregnant with my child?”   
  
“Well who the hell else’s would it be?” Blair demanded, wanting to slap him. Hell she would. She took a swing at his stomach but he dodged it, grasping her hands.   
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just that I have been told my –“   
  
“Swimmers are slow?” Blair asked. “Yeah, Kelly told me.”   
  
Kevin cringed. “Seriously?”   
  
“Yeah, a long time ago, Kevin. But believe it or not, this baby is yours.”   
  
Kevin nodded and dropped to his knees in front of her, looking awed and humbled as he lightly leaned over and kissed her still-flat tummy. “You’re pregnant, Blair,” he whispered hoarsely. “This is a miracle.”   
  
Blair still felt nauseous so she muttered, “It feels more like a curse at this point.” But deep down, she was happy. She was having another child. A baby she and Kevin had made together. She realized she loved Kevin and wanted him to ask her to marry him but when a proposal didn’t come immediately, she slugged him for real.   
  
“Hey, hey!” He gasped. “What the hell was that for?”   
  
“You knocked me up and then refuse to make an honest woman out of me!” Blair bellowed. “Damn you, Kevin Buchanan. Damn you to hell!”


	4. Hit

** Hit – Kevin/Blair **   
  
She went to slug him again even as he tried to duck the blow. She still made contact though and the hit to the shoulder hurt. Blair really knew how to pack a punch. She went to smack him again, but he was grabbing her hands and holding them tightly so she couldn’t hit him anymore. She could very well kick him, but to his surprise and gratitude, she didn’t do that.   
  
However, she did look very upset as she fell back on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face. He could tell she was crying and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do. But then he sprang into action, taking her shoes off and immediately beginning to rub her feet and legs gently. She slowly peeked out from behind the pillow and looked at him. “Do you think that a massage is going to make up for what you’ve done to me?”   
  
“If you want me to apologize for getting you pregnant, I can’t,” Kevin said. “I’m really happy about it. Actually, over the moon to be honest. If anyone was going to carry my child, I am sure glad it was you.”   
  
Blair rolled her big blue eyes at him. “That is comforting,” she said and noticing he had stopped massaging her for a second, she jiggled her foot pointedly. Kevin smiled and began to massage her slightly swollen feet anew.   
  
“It’s true though, Blair. I want to share a child with the woman I love.”   
  
Blair’s head lifted off the pillow behind her. “Say that again.”   
  
“I love you, Blair. You and only you. I have wanted to tell you for so long now, but with life as chaotic as it is, it never seemed like the right time.”   
  
“What if I don’t believe you? What if you’re just saying that because you’re a good guy and I’m having your kid?”   
  
Kevin shook his head. “It’s not a kneejerk reaction I am having here… Blair, trust me, if you believe nothing else I ever say, believe that I want you. You and only you. I love you. I know we started sleeping together for reasons other than love but it happened somehow along the way for me. And it’s the most amazing feeling.”   
  
Blair had tears in her eyes but tried to will them back. No one had ever said they loved her like this and actually made her believe it. She patted the place on the mattress beside her where he had been sleeping most nights for the past few months. He smiled widely and then climbed up next to her, pulling her into his arms, against his strong chest.   
  
She squeezed his hands. “You still gunna love me when I’m all fat and swollen and hormonal?”   
  
“Always. I am always going to love you, Blair Cramer,” Kevin promised her and she surprisingly, believed it.


	5. Negative

** 05 – Negative (Kevin/Blair) **   
  
“I am so fat!” Blair said, her voice laced with noticeable disdain, as she slipped down onto the mattress wearing nothing but a bra, panties and white hosiery.   
  
“Get up, Blair, you’re getting married today,” Kelly pointed out. She looked at her little Cartier watch. “In fact, I promised Kevin that I would have you at the chapel in twenty minutes and your hair and makeup aren’t done yet.”   
  
“You want Kevin so much? Remarry him then, Kelly. He did this to me. He made me all fat and hormonal and pregnant at my age.”   
  
Kelly smirked. “How old are you again?”   
  
“Shut up, Kelly!” Blair barked. “And I’m not going. I’m a cow, I’m –“   
  
“I know you’re obese, you’re swollen, and you’re hormonal and disgusting.”   
  
“Hey,” Blair said, glaring at Kelly. “It’s a pregnant woman’s prerogative to kick their skinny cousin’s bitch ass.”   
  
Kelly reached out and touched Blair’s hair which was still damp from her shower. “The point it is, all you are seeing is the negative but trust me, Kevin only sees the good in you. He loves you no matter what size you are or how extremely cranky you are, might I add.”   
  
Blair sighed. “I know, I know. But what if I screw this up, Kelly? I have every other relationship I’ve ever been involved in. Once babies enter into the picture, things get even more complicated.”   
  
“This will work out, Blair. Have a little faith, even if it’s hard. Let me be the pessimist for today and you be the happy bride.”   
  
“What do you have to be pessimistic about? You and Joey are blissfully, annoyingly happy, you don’t look like a whale…”   
  
“Just be quiet and let me get you to the church on time,” Kelly said and started reaching for Blair’s hairdryer as Dorian hurried into the room.   
  
“Are you still not ready yet?” Dorian asked, shaking her head.   
  
“We’re getting there,” Kelly said. “You can help by pulling Blair’s gown out of the closet.”   
  
“Fine, fine,” Dorian said. “Though I never did care much for that sanctimonious Kevin. I always preferred Joey …” Her eyes twinkled. “Young, strong, virile, giving Joey …”   
  
Kelly shook her head, looking grossed out. “You, hush! Get Blair’s gown. Now.” She then turned to face Blair. “We have to get you to your man. Your happily ever after awaits.”   
  
“Ugh romantic people make me nauseous,” Blair said, cupping her pregnant belly which seemed to be growing ever larger by the minute.


	6. Hate

**06 – Hate (Kevin/Blair)**   
  
“Oh god, I hate this,” Blair said as she peeked down the aisle from the back of the church. “Kevin looks so damn handsome and me; I look like –“   
  
“A beached whale, yeah, once and for all, we get it,” Kelly spoke up. “But the point is that Kevin loves you no matter what size you are.”   
  
“Gee, thanks,” Blair muttered. Starr came up behind her and lightly touched her Mom’s swollen belly.   
  
“For the record, I think you look amazing, Mom,” Starr said.   
  
“Oh honey, thank you,” Blair said and patted Starr’s cheek.   
  
“Alright, places, places,” Kelly said, for she was taking her matron of honor duties extremely seriously. She reached for Joey’s arm and then she got online with Starr who was bridesmaid and being escorted by her friend, Markko Rivera. Starr stationed Hope, as flower girl, at the front of all of them and they began their procession down the aisle.   
  
The organ music swelled as Dorian took Blair’s arm and walked her niece down the aisle for what they all hoped was the very last time. Kevin’s brown eyes lit up when he spotted Blair coming his way, and for once, Blair actually thought things might turn out alright.   
  
Blair and Dorian finally reached the altar and Dorian tucked Blair’s hand into Kevin’s, whispering to him, “Treat her right – or else.”   
  
Then Blair and Kevin were standing hand-in-hand, ready to pledge their love for all of Llanview and God to see.


	7. Together

** 07 – Together (Kevin/Blair) **   
  
“Who gives this bride away?” Andrew asked.   
  
“I do,” Dorian said and then she sat down in the front row with David who was bemoaning the fact that he had not been asked to perform the ceremony. Dorian elbowed him in the side and hissed at him to be quiet as the ceremony officially began. Andrew said all the right things, read from the Bible, and then asked Blair if she had anything to say to Kevin and vice versa. Blair nodded and squeezed Kevin’s hands tightly.   
  
“Kevin, gosh … I honestly can say that I can’t believe we’re getting married. I mean, who really would have pictured us together? You’re straight-laced and thoughtful and giving and I’m well, me. But somehow despite all our many differences, we fit so well together. I actually am completely in love with everything about you. You make me happy. I promised myself if I ever got married again, it would be to my true soulmate and guess what – I am!” Blair’s eyes overflowed with tears and Kevin was reaching out then and wiping them away one by one, gently, with his calloused thumb. “You make me feel complete, Kevin Buchanan. Thank you for loving me.”   
  
Kevin nodded. “It’s easier than you think to love you, Blair. I just look into those amazing eyes of yours and see my whole future there. I can’t imagine being with anyone else now. I wouldn’t want to be. I want to grow old with you, Blair. I want to enjoy the life we’ll make together. I am so happy to be having this baby between us,” he said as he caressed her belly. “I am thankful every day for you coming back into my life and stealing my heart. You are stuck with me now, baby.”   
  
Blair smiled and she leaned in and gave Kevin an impromptu kiss. Andrew cleared his throat as the bride and groom kept kissing. He tapped Kevin on the shoulder and they finally pulled apart. He laughed. “I will hurry,” he said. “The rings please.”   
  
Sam stepped forward with the rings, beaming in eager happiness. Blair kissed the little boy’s forehead and then he stepped aside. The rings were exchanged and soon Andrew was pronouncing Blair and Kevin man and wife. They kissed, tongue and all, until Andrew was loudly clearing his throat again.   
  
“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Buchanan,” Andrew said and Blair and Kevin clasped hands and turned to face the guests, as a crescendo of applause erupted in the church.   
  
They then hurried down the aisle together as bird seed rained down on them. Kevin helped Blair into the limo and they made love all the way to the reception hall.


	8. Labor

** 08 - Labor (Kevin/Blair) **   
  
Their marriage was progressing surprisingly wonderfully. It had been two months since they had tied the knot and though they had had a petty argument here and there, they always made up for it somehow. For the first time in her life, Blair knew what true happiness felt like.   
  
Their baby was due any day now (in fact, he was actually two weeks late) so Kevin had taken to sleeping full-clothed so as to be prepared when Blair finally was ready to deliver. Tonight was that night, Blair realized as she awakened to the feeling of sharp pain in her abdomen. She soon felt stickiness between her thighs and knew it wasn’t just another false alarm. Baby Boy Buchanan was on his way.   
  
She reached over and tapped Kevin on the shoulder. When he didn’t awaken, she jabbed him hard into his back. He shot to a sitting position. “What the –“   
  
“I’m in labor, Kevin,” Blair said and grasped her belly as another contraction felt as if it was ripping her body in two.   
  
“Are you sure?” Kevin asked.   
  
Blair gritted her teeth. “I’m sure.”   
  
“Alright. Let’s go.” Kevin climbed out of bed, slipped on his shoes and headed for the door.   
  
“A-hem!” Blair cleared her voice loudly. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”   
  
“Oh yeah! The overnight bag.”   
  
“Screw the overnight bag, Kevin!” Blair snapped. “You’re forgetting  _me._ The woman who is about to give birth in your bed.”   
  
“Oh god, sorry. I am just so out of it. I can’t believe our son is about to come into the world.” He hurried back to her and gently lifted her out of the bed.   
  
“I hope he waits until we reach the hospital,” Blair worried. “He’s really demanding to come out.”   
  
“We’ll get there in time. I promise, Mrs. Buchanan,” he said, winking at her as he carried her out of the room and down the stairs.


	9. Strong

** 09 - Strong (Kevin/Blair) **   
  
“He has a strong pair of lungs indeed,” Dr. Larry Wolek marveled as a wiggling, red-faced infant squirmed in his arms, wailing loudly.   
  
“Everything’s okay with him, right?” Blair asked.   
  
“Everything’s fine,” Larry assured her. He then turned to look at Kevin who was still grasping Blair’s hand. “Care to do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord?”   
  
Kevin nodded his agreement and taking the surgical scissors severed the cord. The nurse quickly bundled the baby up before passing him to Kevin. The baby quieted almost instantly upon being deposited in his father’s arms. “Hey, buddy,” Kevin said to him. “Welcome to the world.” Kevin had tears in his eyes as he moved back towards Blair. “Thanks for this amazing gift, Blair.”   
  
Blair nodded. “You’re welcome. Now may I have a chance to hold him too? I did just go through a very painful birth.”   
  
Kevin gently passed her their son and the baby peered up at his mother with bright blue eyes. “Kevin, he’s got your nose!”   
  
“Poor guy,’’ Kevin quipped as he dabbed at a tear that rolled down his face. He was so emotional in that moment that he couldn’t contain his gratitude nor his joy.   
  
“He’s beautiful, Kevin,” Blair said.   
  
“I know. And you did good, honey,” Kevin said, kissing her damp forehead.   
  
Blair smiled up at Kevin. “What should we call this big guy?” He really was a very big baby. If Kevin had to guess, he would say their son was at least nine and a half pounds.   
  
“I am not too sure,” Kevin said. “How about …”   
  
“Aaron … Aaron Duke Buchanan?”   
  
Kevin smiled at Blair. He was touched she wanted to remember his first son this way. “Perfect,” he said. “It’s the perfect name for him.”


	10. Harmony

** 10 - Harmony (Kevin/Blair) **   
  
“So this is what harmony feels like,” Blair mused as she nursed her two month old son. Aaron was looking more and more like his father every day. He was simply beautiful. She reached out and lightly ran her tapered fingers over his still bald head. “Now where can your daddy be?”   
  
Aaron just gurgled at her in reply as he kept sucking away. The door to the Carriage House opened then and Kevin walked in carrying no less than four bags full of groceries. “What’s all that?” Blair asked curiously.   
  
“I am making us dinner,” Kevin replied. “It’s the first night we can …” He set down the bags in the corner and moved over to his son, covering Aaron’s ears. “Have sex!” He finished.   
  
“It’s a special occasion huh, after waiting all this time,” Blair said. “What are we doing with the littlest Buchanan tonight?”   
  
“My mom has agreed to babysit him up at the main house. Truthfully, she and Dorian practically came to blows over who got to take care of him, but my mom won by the skin of her teeth. Probably only because Mom said your aunt could have him tomorrow night.”   
  
“So that means we get  _two_ whole nights of hot lovemaking?” Blair asked with sparkling eyes. “And here I was worrying we were going to get boring.”   
  
“Us, boring?” Kevin smirked. “Pss-shah!”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Later Aaron had been dropped off at the main house and Kevin had finished cooking dinner. Blair and Kevin sat on the floor cross-legged enjoying their Chinese food. “This is delicious, Kevin,” Blair said.   
  
“You’re delicious,” Kevin said, reaching across the table and threading their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand. “I don’t know if I can wait until after dinner to make love to my wife.”   
  
“You don’t have to,” Blair said. “Come on over here, big boy. Just don’t throw up on me; you’ve eaten a whole lot of Moo Shu.”   
  
Kevin laughed as he rose up on his knees and crawled over to Blair. They were kissing instantly, his hand snaking underneath her blouse. She was braless again and he growled appreciatively, deep in his throat. He pushed her back on the floor and lifted the hem of her shirt. He bunched it up almost to her throat and captured an engorged nipple between his teeth. He began to feast on it as Blair moaned and fisted her hands in the fabric of his shirt.   
  
Kevin began moving down her torso to her lower body. He looked up at her. “Does that feel boring?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
He lightly pulled down her drawstring pants and suckled on her thigh. He stopped a moment to look up at her. “How about that?”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“Earlier you said you were worried we would get boring,” Kevin said. “I am going to show you just how dynamite we are – even in our old age.”   
  
Blair smirked. “Alright, ‘old’ man. Wow me.”   
  
“Prepare to be wowed,” Kevin teased. He hiked down her pants the rest of the way and slid his fingers inside the lacy lining of her panties. She bucked on the carpet.   
  
“Kevin, touch me,” she said, almost demandingly.   
  
He nodded and began to work his fingers inside her tight heat, taking time to rub her slit and bury his fingers in her little curls. He finally parted her pussy lips and slipped a finger inside of her. Blair’s eyes rolled back as she gave into the heat and friction of the moment. She rocked against his hand as he rubbed and massaged her clit until she was coming with a fierce gush of sweet juices, and a yowl of pleasure.   
  
“I want to taste you now,” Kevin said. She lifted her ass dutifully and he yanked down her moist panties, throwing them somewhere in the general direction of the front door. She spread her legs only too happily and he positioned his face at her entrance. He was soon working his tongue into her hole and licking her up and down her hot, wet channel. She bucked on the floor trying to push more of herself inside of his mouth. He responded by adding two fingers to the mix.   
  
When she had come again, he rested his chin on her hip and licked his lips. “Did that feel boring?” He asked with a smile.   
  
“No, no, it did not,” she admitted and kissed his sticky lips before pulling him on top of her. “What else you got planned, husband of mine?”   
  
“Oh let me show you…”

THE END.


End file.
